


Memories

by bookfreak1317



Series: Demons that Surround Us [1]
Category: Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Graphic Murders, Kidnapping, Mature Audience, Rape, Severe Abuse, Suicide, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookfreak1317/pseuds/bookfreak1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth may finally be free of her captors, but she'll never be free from her demons. They'll always be following her. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything relating to the Walking Dead isn't mine.
> 
> Warning: TRIGGER WARNINGS!, rape scene, kidnapping, mentions of rape, severe abuse, brutal murder, suicide, mature audience only
> 
> A/N Wow. So uh, the muse hit one night and I worked on this for two hours straight. Sleep is soooo overrated... lol.
> 
> Anyhoo, this is the darkest piece I've ever written. I quite enjoyed writing something different for a change, and am actually quite proud of this. This is also the first story I've written in years, so yippee! :D So, I do hope y'all enjoy this depressing as hell story.
> 
> xoxo bookfreak1317

Beth couldn't believe it. She had escaped. She had finally broken out. She was free.

Free.

Oh, how great that word was! Beth gave a small laugh as she ran through the woods, ducking under branches, jumping over roots. After being held captive for weeks, she was able to finally escape by stealing one of her captors knives. Cocky bastard underestimated how good she was at grabbing stuff with her feet.

Beth gave a laugh at the memory. Everything was amazing! She was free and soon she'd find Maggie, Judith, Daryl, her whole family from the prison! And when she found them, they would all go out together to search for and to find a new home and....

"'Ello there pretty lady. Trying to run off, are we?"

Beth gave a shriek and stumbled to a stop when one her capturers popped up in front of her. He was a tall, older man dressed in a dark red flannel shirt with ripped jeans and hunting boots, a rifle over his shoulder. The ring leader. And that meant the rest of them weren't that far behind.

"No!" She whispered, terror filling her up before she turned around to flee in the other direction. She halted when she realized the rest of her capturers had surrounded her without her noticing.

"Why ya bein' so silly? Tryin' to run off and all? Ya know you're only makin' it harder on yourself in the long run." Another one of the men said, a dark look in his eyes. This one shorter, with a full grown beard, wearing a black wife beater with jeans and red sneakers. His hair had a greasy tint in the sunlight.

"No! Leave me alone!" Beth screamed backing up against a tree, her head whipping back and forth, desperately looking for an escape.

"I think ya owe us a lil' something, girly. For going through all this trouble findin' ya." The ring leader said, undoing his jeans as he walked towards Beth.

"No!" She screamed as she lunged suddenly forward, pulling her knife out of her hidden sheath, ready to kill for the chance to escape.

Suddenly, they were all on her.

Beth screamed and fought, stabbing wildly, as the men surged around her, holding her down. Hands were all over her, pushing her down, tearing at clothing, groping at whatever body part they could reach.

Beth felt her knife ripped out of her hand before a man gripped her hair, dragging her away from the tree and flipping her over. She felt a part of what used to be her shirt shoved in her mouth as it was tied around her head, completely gagging her. She screamed and tried to push herself up before something was smashed onto her head, causing her to drop back down. The forest floor was soon spinning before her eyes, and her mouth filled with blood.

While she was dazed, the men regained their grips on her and continued with their sick and twisted plan. Soon, she was stripped of the few articles of clothing she had stolen from them during her escape. Sick bastards keep every article if that they found on the girls they kidnapped. Soon, her arms and legs were held flat on the ground, each limb being held by a different man. Her legs were then spread as wide as they could possibly be.

Beth screamed around the gag and flailed desperately as she heard and felt one of her capturers kneel down between her legs.

She let out a desperate sob as she felt her panties ripped off and heard his pants come fully undone.

"C'mon sweetheart. Don't be like that. It's pointless to fight. Ya know you want it."

Beth screamed again as she felt him plunge into her. The man in the red flannel shirt.

^*^*^*^*^

Beth sprung up with a gasp of terror.

Where was she? Where were those men? They were going to get her again. Torture her and rape her over and over...

"Beth?"

Beth gave a small shriek and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Beth? Sweetie, it's Daryl. It's okay. It was just a dream. You're safe."

Beth took gulping breaths as the world slowly came back into focus.

She remembered now. She wasn't in the woods. She was safe in bed with Daryl. Her friend. Her protector. Her rescuer. She wasn't in the woods anymore. That was months ago.

"Do you remember where you are now?"

Beth shifted to look at Daryl, looking at the worry evident in his eyes. He was sitting up in their queen sized bed, wearing only his boxers underneath the sheets. He had a bit of bed head going on and some five o'clock shadow happening.

Beth gave a sob of relief as she realized she was safe before throwing herself into Daryl's arms.

Daryl caught Beth with practiced ease and was soon whispering soothing things into her ear, as she sobbed.

It had been months since those men had kidnapped her and even though she was now free, they still had control of her. They haunted her every night in her dreams.

Beth tried to shut out the memories as she sobbed, wanting to forget. Forget everything

Forget how they had grabbed her while she was running, taking her away from Daryl. Forget how they knocked her out and when she came to, she was chained naked to a wall in a barn loft, surrounded with five girls around her age or younger. All of them chained and gagged. Forget how these men would go out and come back with a new girl whenever they got sick of an old one and rid of them. How every day, the men would use them for their own pleasure, torturing them. Forget how they all tried to escape time and time again, only be caught and either severely punished and killed, or punished and chained back up. Tighter than the last time.

Beth shuddered and held on to Daryl harder as memories of her dream flooded her mind. Her first and only escape attempt.

She couldn't stop dreaming of it. How happy she'd been that she'd escaped. How she was so full of hope and so sure she would find her family again. How heart shattering it was when they found her. How they held her down in the middle of the woods, and ganged raped her. It had been the first time they had raped her. They had done plenty of other things to her before that, but they were saving raping her for a special occasion. Her first escape and capture was apparently special enough for them. Special enough for all the men to rape her.

"It's okay Beth. I'm here. The men are dead. They will never hurt you again." Daryl whispered, hugging Beth closer as the young woman sobbed, remembering more and more terrible things about her kidnapping. 

Beth remembered the other girls she'd been stuck with. She'd been with them for what she'd assume was a few months. During that time, eight girls had come and gone. The men had either bored of them or they'd broken too many rules to live. She couldn't help but watch each time in horror as each's throat was slit and how when they came back, thirsting for blood and death, the men cut off their arms and jaws. How terrible it was to watch their dead and struggling bodies fight the men as they were dragged outside to only be chained up with the others. The girls that had come and gone before Beth arrived. Their moans and groans were ingrained in her mind. Beth's heart and the two other girls' who had survived had hardened with each murder they witnessed. Making it easier to kill the men that fateful night.

The men had gotten cocky, left the keys just close enough that Beth was able to reach them with her foot. When all the men had all fallen asleep, including the men on watch, they moved. Beth had quickly unlocked them all, the other two girls grabbing the nearest weapon they could find. There were plenty to chose from. Beth had gone with a double edged hunting knife, wanting to cause the men pain in their death. The brunette had chosen an axe and the red head a gun.

Beth and the brunette were ruthless as they went from man to man, killing them in their sleep. The few that had woken up to the noise, were attacked quickly and painfully, gurgling in their own blood as they painfully and pathetically died. Beth took sick pleasure as she watched the surprise in their eyes when they awoke turn into fear and then into pain, before slowly dying out.

They had saved the ring leader for last. The man who had ordered every rape and beaten they had received. The red flannel man. He wore that shirt everyday and that was the only thing they knew about him besides being the ring leader. All the men had made sure the girls didn't know their names or anything about them.

The brunette girl had brought her axe straight down onto his legs while he slept. He awoke screaming in terror and absolute pain at the first hack. Shock and terror filled his eyes when he saw her standing at his feet. But before he could do or say anything, Beth had plunged her knife into his throat.

Beth took great pleasure in watching him choke in own blood, trying to scream as his legs were axed off.

After they had killed all the men, the red head finally came out from her corner where she stood, watching calmly as the two girls murdered the men. She had calmly shot a bullet into every corpse's head before sticking the gun in her mouth. Beth never found out her name.

The brunette and Beth had quickly found some clothes afterwards, neither saying a word to each other as they dressed. After dressing, the girl had given her a nod, took one of the men's guns and her newly acquired axe, before leaving for good. Beth found her a week later missing an arm and chunks of her face, feasting on a deer. They men had always avoided harming her face because "she had beautiful eyes and sexy lips". It was a pity to see their "generosity" go to waste. Beth never learned her name either.

After the brunette had left, Beth had grabbed a blanket, a can opener, and a few cans, before crawling back up to the loft where she stayed until Daryl found her days later.

Daryl had seemed shocked and disgusted at the gruesome scene and the state she was in, but he never said a word. He just handed her the first aid equipment he was carrying and watched with pained eyes as she wrapped up every wound and put cream on her bruises. She now had 32 scars on various locations of her body.

She and Daryl never talked about it. They went weeks before they talked about her horrible dilemma. It wasn't until he found Beth curled up on the bathroom floor of their newest home, sobbing, with positive pregnancy test next to her; that they finally talked.

Daryl had listened to her patiently and quietly as she told her tale and held her tightly as she sobbed out what was left of her heart.

After that night, wherever they stayed, they slept in the same room and bed, Daryl's weapons always at the ready. A promise to never leave her again, and to always protect her from any danger that was to come. To comfort her and save her from any memory that harmed her in her dreams.

"Ya feel better now?" Daryl asked, as Beth's sobs slowly slowed to a stop.

Beth gave a tight nod as she looked at him, her eyes red from crying, moonlight reflecting off her new facial scars.

"I'm glad to hear that." Daryl said with a nod and grim eyes. He then gently laid back down, Beth's head laying on his chest.

As Beth listened to his heartbeat as he feel asleep, she closed her eyes and listened to her own. As she started to doze, praying for nothing but darkness to greet her, she felt it. Felt her baby with no father kick. As if reminding her that she'd never be safe from her memories. Not from these demons. Not until death.


End file.
